


Et embrasse-moi doucement

by JHarkness



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, but it is still in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/pseuds/JHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr prompt from anonymous: I am pining for Hartwin with bottom!Hart, without awkward shifts in personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et embrasse-moi doucement

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* I uh, well, I will just leave this here.

“Sir, yes,  _ sir _ ,” Eggsy slurred, barely managing to keep the contents of his glass  _ in _ his glass as he raised it high. He drained it, smiling at the way it burned. It wasn’t quite the gasoline-burn of the shots he got at the pub--no, Harry was far too classy for that. The scotch burning low in his veins did not come cheap, and his lightheadedness after only a few proved that. Eggsy was a little more pissed than he had meant to be before the night had begun. He wasn’t sure if he was actually meant to spend the full 24 hours at his mentor’s house, especially with him being in the final stages of his Kingsman test, but he chose to overlook that as he held his glass out for a refill.

 

“On second thought, I do not believe I should have even asked you if you wanted more. You have quite an inability to hold your liquor, Eggsy.” Harry shook his head fondly, even as he filled the glass. The amber liquid caught the dim light of the lamp and reflected off of Harry’s glasses, and Eggsy found himself staring. Eggsy didn’t even register the insult, too caught up by the way the scotch left droplets on Harry’s lips that were just begging to be licked off. So he scoffed, but did not further his opposition. Harry was right, of course, but he didn’t need to give him that satisfaction.

 

Instead, he settled closer to the other man, pushing his cheekbones against Harry’s collar. Harry set the bottle down with a grunt, eyeing Eggsy with mock indignation as it wobbled precariously on the table. Eggsy shrugged, muttering something incoherent before tossing the rest of the alcohol back. He glanced up at Harry, mouth open slightly. The other man didn’t look at him until Eggsy’s hands were playing with the buttons of his perfectly-pressed white button-down.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry warned, the name coming from somewhere in the back of his throat. It sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine, and he turned, rubbing his hips against Harry’s thigh. The position was somewhat uncomfortable, but goddamn if the rough slide of the material wasn’t doing something for him.

 

“Mm, ‘Arry?” his accent came out thicker, and the short bursts of breath he took as pressure built in his stomach didn’t make it any more dignified. Eggsy figured it was no longer time for manners, though. “Wot?” Biting his lip, he swung both legs over Harry until he was straddling him. Then he put his lips to better use against Harry’s neck.

 

His hands were everywhere, unceasing and lustful and  _ wanting _ . The smell of Harry was intoxicating, and he felt drunker off of that than the scotch stirring in his veins. When Eggsy finally brushed the other Kingsman’s soft brown hair aside to look in his eyes, he was breathless.

 

So instead of breathing, he kissed Harry until he thought his lungs might explode. The other man responded graciously, pulling softly at Eggsy’s shoulders and pressing his tongue to his lips; being so goddamn gentlemanly it made Eggsy  _ burn _ . 

 

Eggsy half-gasped, attempting a victorious laugh that failed when Harry’s hands pulled at the waistband of his trousers. And despite his inability to hold his liquor, he deftly unfastened Harry’s remaining buttons, fingers dancing mischievously over the bare skin that was swiftly revealing itself and lips remaining flush against Harry’s.

 

Before he could reach Harry’s belt, Eggsy felt a polite hand push against his chest. Sighing, he pulled back, lips swollen and pupils blown. He was hard enough that he thought one more shift of Harry’s hips would do it, but he wanted more. So he waited.

 

“We should,” Harry started, and Eggsy’s wild grin faltered for a second. But then there was a hand on his thigh and a thumb against his bottom lip, and the best idea he’d heard all day. “Move this to the bedroom.” He swiped a hand through his hair, and then offered a quiet laugh as Eggsy grabbed that same hand and pulled it to his mouth. Eggsy kissed Harry’s knuckles, mouthed his palm, traced the lines on his fingers with his tongue.

 

“Bedroom,” Harry reiterated, something like a whimper lining his tone. Eggsy smirked.

 

“Sure thing,  _ sir _ .”

 

Eggsy bit at his earlobe, grinding himself against Harry’s hips. Seconds later he was swiftly lifted from the couch, flailing somewhat before he recovered and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. He laughed and held on to his shoulders, loving the way the room blurred as Harry carried him.

 

Depositing Eggsy at the doorway, Harry bent to quickly doff his Oxfords and opened the door, motioning Eggsy to enter first.

 

Chuckling, Eggsy stepped inside and shed his shirt as hastily as his hands allowed, which was still too much time for Harry. Harry kissed him greedily, hands tender yet indignant. And so Eggsy reciprocated in kind, pulling the remnants of his outfit off in favor of the cool air and practiced hands itching to reach his skin.

 

Eggsy curled his toes in the lush carpet at his feet, chest rising and falling as Harry cupped the backs of his thighs and pulled him close. His hand reached for anything to keep him steady as his back arched. Met with nothing, he fell back into the bed, moaning breathlessly. Eggsy bucked against Harry, boxers already wet. When he tried to wrap a hand around himself, Harry grabbed his wrists and stretched them above his head. Eggsy whimpered and squirmed beneath him.

 

Glancing at the bedside table, Eggsy rolled over, rubbing his cock on the covers to relieve the pressure. He stopped when he felt Harry’s hands leave his wrists.

 

Eggsy swallowed, blood boiling in his veins and pulse thudding in his ears. “Harry?” He hated the way his voice lifted, cracking a bit at the end. Harry stopped, fingers closing around the lubricant on the bedside table. Eggsy continued his question coyly, “Do you think… Tonight I could…” Eggsy stared at the white sheets, cheeks flushed.

 

“Would you like to?” Harry inquired calmly.

 

“Yes.”

 

The answer was too quick, and Eggsy winced, glancing over his shoulder. But Harry grinned at his audacity. He slid his palm across Eggsy’s back, down his sides, and then under his ribs. Rolling them until he was beneath Eggsy, Harry hooked his legs around Eggsy’s hips. 

 

“Then of course.” Harry pulled Eggsy in for a gentle kiss before he wrapped his hands around Eggsy’s shoulders. “After you.”

 

A shock so profound it made Eggsy’s cock twitch traveled through him. “Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered, “ _ Fuck _ .” Eggsy took the lube from Harry and poured some into his hand, all the while kissing the other man as if he held the antidote for a poison beneath his tongue. And Eggsy was dying.

 

He wasted no time, pushing a slicked finger into Harry. The sounds alone were mesmerizing; the muted breaths he took, the slide of flesh. Eggsy groaned breathily, mouth open wide as he moved. His skin itched, nerves scorching. His free fingertips traveled Harry’s chest.

 

“Can--Can I?” Eggsy breathed. Harry nodded once, emphatically. Eggsy added another finger, waiting until Harry’s cock was fully hard to pull away. He slicked himself carefully, trying not to come before he even got inside of Harry. So he wasted no time, rolling into him in a sharp, quick rhythm. He was enveloped in a pure, wet heat immediately, and he gasped, sinking all the way in. Eggsy couldn’t remember how to move. Harry was tight and so fucking flexible, and Eggsy suddenly felt so overwhelmed.

 

“This is typically when you fuck me,” Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He offered a firm hand around Eggsy’s bicep and rocked his hips up, guiding Eggsy’s hand to his cock. Eggsy’s chest heaved, and he pushed back, thrusting into Harry desperately. Biting red marks into Harry’s neck, he soothed them with his tongue as his free hand fisted in the sheets twisting around them. Sweat coated his body. Eggsy felt the same way he had when he had jumped from the plane--that rush of adrenaline, of fear. Harry’s hand was still wrapped around his, showing him just how he wanted to be touched. Eggsy couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sight of it; Harry’s hand around his, his hand around Harry’s cock. He licked his lips, tasting salt and the remnants of the scotch, now long forgotten.

 

Eliciting brief moans from Eggsy, Harry tightened his thighs, the corner of his lip lifted smugly. A cry escaped Eggsy’s throat. His eyes traveled to Harry’s flushed cheekbones, and he smiled, knowing he had brought the color to them. Fire raged in his stomach, and he thrusted again, harder, more sloppily, lips parted as he lost himself in the other man. His gaze stayed fixed on Harry’s face.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry groaned, neck falling back. It was nearly a whisper, obscured by the harsh sounds of their flesh and breath. But it destroyed Eggsy. He closed his eyes as the heat in him finally pooled over, biting off something incoherent into the pillow beneath his lover’s head. White exploded behind his eyelids, and he rode the aftershock, cock buried deep in Harry, who pulled him down until their chest were flush. 

 

Harry came less than a minute later, losing his gentlemanly countenance as his fingernails dug into Eggsy’s hipbones. The Kingsman pulled him closer for an intense kiss, tongue tracing his teeth while his body settled.

 

Finally--unfortunately--separating himself from Harry and the sticky sheets, Eggsy threw his exhausted body against the soft mattress and rolled his head to Harry’s shoulder. He kissed the scars on his skin reverently.

 

After a moment, Harry’s voice, low and lust-laden, sounded from above Eggsy’s head. “I will have you know that this is no way guarantees your position as a Kingsman.” The corner of his lip turned up slightly. Eggsy rolled his eyes at the other man until he realized Harry’s own eyes were closed, neck still rolled back into the pillow. So he settled for a low laugh, pulling his flushed body up so that his mouth reached his lover’s chin.

 

“Well, bruv, that’s awkward, ‘cause ‘ya see…”

 

The rest of his words were lost as Harry tackled him into the sheets, grinning and placing a multitude of soft kisses against his face. Eggsy giggled uncontrollably. He made a show at batting him away, but let himself be pulled until he was on his side, facing Harry. Hand covered in Harry’s come, he rested it against Harry’s abdomen, grinning cheekily. But that grin fell as he considered Harry’s words.

“When I  _ am _ a Kingsman,” the Eggsy whispered, “an’m serious, Harry. When I’m… will this... us…?”

 

Harry pulled Eggsy closer, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Over my dead body,” he responded sincerely. Three other words hid behind his tone, and Eggsy sighed happily, saying those same words into Harry's skin without a sound passing his lips.

  
Instead, he muttered, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I just had to mention it. I'm sorry. Shhhh.
> 
> In honor of the sequel coming next year, I decided to edit this. I was rather unhappy with the writing, and the lack of pure, unabashed smut. So here it is in all its glory. Enjoy!


End file.
